gradiusfandomcom-20200215-history
Erul Tron
is one of the main characters in the Otomedius series. She pilots the Lord British Riding Viper. She's voiced by Noriko Shitaya. Background Erul Tron is a Gradian and Anoa's best friend and partner pilot. She's quite intelligent and enjoys studying Earth culture. She's a second-year student and attends to the same class as Anoa at St. Gradius Academy. Her main homeland is Latis, a planet near Gradius which has been on friendly terms with it for a long time. However, the real reason why she came to Earth was to look for her brother, the former pilot of Vixen, a Latian craft that disappeared time ago without leaving any trace. Weaponry ''Otomedius *S = Speed Up *M = Twin Missile *D = Ripple Laser *L = Cyclone Laser *O = Multiple *B = D-Burst Charge Otomedius Gorgeous *S = Speed Up *M = Twin Missile *D = Ripple Laser *L = Cyclone Laser *O = Multiple *? = Force Field Otomedius Excellent Erul Tron pilots the Riding Viper version of the Lord British. She is another balanced character that is mostly focused on offense. Her Cyclone Laser, Ripple Laser and Twin Missile weapons are all for frontal attacks. Her four Multiples are very similar to Options, with the only change being that they have a 0.5 second delay in movement. Her Platonic Break is the Spread Sphere, with the attack firing twin plasma balls that spread out upon impact. *S = Speed *M = Twin Missile *D = Ripple Laser *L = Cyclone Laser *O = Multiple *? = Shield *Platonic Break: Spread Sphere Gallery Eru.jpg Erul Tron.jpg Eru Tron 1.jpg Eru Tron 2.jpg Eru Tron 3.jpg Eru Tron 4.jpg|Tron's Riding Viper, the Lord British Eru Tron 5.jpg TronOtomeGbyFel1230.jpg Eru tron 02.jpg|Erul imitating Pastel in a cutscene from ''Detana!! TwinBee eru tron 04.PNG okami x - 02.PNG screenlg35.jpg screenlg46.png Untitled55.png|Erul Tron in Pastel outfit __erul_tron_otomedius_drawn_by_yoshizaki_mine__4798c2898be5d5a73892447cbf5d6c77.png __erul_tron_otomedius_drawn_by_yoshizaki_mine__43ceb4ffc52c82244796e2dce2befead.jpg ErulTronOST.jpg Trivia * Erul Tron is based on Pastel from the TwinBee series. **Both characters have a similar hairstyle and outfit (Excellent DLC only). **In the end card of Otomedius Gorgeous, Erul imitates the 4th Stage cutscene from Detana!! TwinBee. **Both characters were designed by Mine Yoshizaki, who has also worked on many TwinBee games. *Erul Tron is the first Otomedius character that her human species is a Gradian, followed by Esmeralda and Poini Coon. *Aoba Anoa being Erul Tron's in-partner pilot is an analogy of the relationship between the Vic Viper and Lord British, from the Gradius and Salamander series, respectively. *This is the first Otomedius character that her Platonic Break is different in a sequel. *"I'll think about it while listening to some rock music" is a reference to the Nemesis series, where James Burton said this line in Nemesis 2's ending (although that part is missing in the American version of the game). *Given her brother's connection to the ancient Vixen craft, it's possible that Erul's family are modern-day, direct descendants of the ace pilot David Burton. *Tron's DLC﻿ music themes are based from the Salamander series, with remixes of various iconic tracks, such as "Power of Anger", "Starfield", "Slash Fighter", "Silvery Wings Again", and many others. *The weapon that comes with the Pastel DLC costume is the Disruptor laser used by Lord British in Gradius Gaiden. The laser penetrates enemies as it did in that game and is decently powerful, although its shot delay is a bit longer here. Category:Female characters Category:Gradians Category:Humans Category:Otomedius characters Category:Otomedius Excellent characters Category:Otomedius Gorgeous characters